oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Steve
|text1=NPC |item2= |text2=Slayer master}} Steve is an NPC located by the steps in the upper level of the Skeletal Wyvern area in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon. If players attempt to attack the skeletal wyverns in the upper area, he will stop them from doing so, claiming the upper area is only for those who have skeletal wyverns as a Slayer assignment. He wields a steel mace, an elemental shield, and a set of Bandos armour. He is the father of Weve and the little cousin of Nieve, who is the Slayer master next to the entrance of the Stronghold Slayer Cave. He believes that Slayer masters, and thus Nieve, have nothing special about them, because all they do is "tell people to kill stuff." Through speaking to him, it is clear he is envious of his cousin, due to her having a large cavern where she can "boss people around" (referencing to what happens if players attack a monster within the cave that they're not assigned to kill). Because of this, he decided to carve some steps in the skeletal wyvern area in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon and claimed the upper area as his own. During the events Monkey Madness II, when the player recruits Nieve to defend the Tree Gnome Stronghold from Glough's attack, Steve leaves his post to replace Nieve. After hearing of her death, he still stays as a Slayer master, and is now equipped with a Zamorakian hasta. His little sister, Pieve, watches over the extra skeletal wyverns. Talking to him about Nieve's death will result in somewhat humorous dialogue where he was hoping to have a shield like hers when he took the job. Treasure Trails The answer to his challenge question: How many farming patches are there in Gnome stronghold? is 2. Slayer points Players can receive Slayer reward points for completing Slayer tasks—this is based on how many tasks players have accomplished in a row. Completion of a task assigned by Steve will grant you: *12 Slayer points for every normal task *60 for every 10th *180 for every 50th *300 for every 100th *420 for every 250th *600 for every 1,000th Completing all of the elite tasks in the Western Provinces Diary will increase the Slayer points awarded by Steve to match those of Duradel (15 per task, 75 per 10th, 225 per 50th, 375 per 100th, 525 per 250th, and 750 per 1,000th). Useful fairy ring codes *Fremennik Slayer Dungeon - *Slayer Tower - *Brine Rat Cavern - *Kalphite Lair - *Abyssal Area - *Kharidian Desert - *Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon - Assignments Increased task numbers Unlocking abilities to increase your task numbers for certain Slayer monsters can be done by spending Slayer reward points from any Slayer master. Trivia *Steve's cousin, Nieve, died during the final chapter of Monkey Madness II, and he succeeds her as a Slayer master. *After completing all of the elite tasks in the Western Provinces Diary, the difference between Steve and Duradel is that Steve assigns brine rats, turoths, and Scabarites and doesn't assign waterfiends. Category:Old School-exclusive content